callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Fighter 2 2013: World Battle
=Planned Characters= Andew Origin: Fatal Fury 2 / World Heroes 2 Stage: Ryo (Top Fighter) Theme: Movelist: * * * Supers: * * Mariboxer Origin: Mari Street Fighter III Turbo (1992) Comments: As he was in the game, he is basically a very screwy Guile clone. Plays pretty much the same but with some added supers. Stages: Shouei Ring (Matsumura Kunihiro Den) Theme: something from McDonald's Magical Adventure Movelist: * Sonic Tile Corruption * Glitching Buffalo Supers: * Mass Confusion * Airborne Aura Theme: Markus Origin: Master Fighter VI' (1993) Comments: Sprites are taken from the Genesis port of SSF2, but edited. Plays nothing like the original Sagat. Theme: Something from Mulan Movelist: * Dashing Thrust * Sky Incision * Air Incision Supers: * Power Plow * Massacre Theme: Pasta Origin: Street Fighter VI (1993) Comments: Plays pretty much the same as he did before, but with supers. Movelist: * Intoxicated Fireball * Intoxicated Hurricane * Frog Leap Supers * Roller Coaster * Cross Cutter Stage: Theme: Leo. Origin: World Heroes 2 (1994) Comments: Movelist pretty much the same as WH2. Theme: if he had a theme from TMNT tournament fighters then uhhh Movelist: * Ground Spark * Cannonball from Above * Slip n Slide Supers: * Cannonball Forward * Ground Cleaner Yoko Origin: Mortal Kombat (1994) Comments: Sprites taken from the Genesis version of Mortal Kombat 1. Plays nothing like Kano, plays more like Yoko from Ehrgeiz. Movelist: * Curving Spikes * Game Boy Wallop * Patrolling Cannon Supers: * Walking the Dog * Winning the Lottery Theme: Living Forest (MK2 Genesis) Lee Origin: Tekken 2 (1996) Comments: Hokuto Origin: Street Fighter EX + Alpha (1997) Comments: Theme: Gonjuro Origin: Soul Edge VS Samurai Spirits (1997) Comments: Plays nothing like Genjuro, mostly due to the fact that nobody can get him to do a damn thing in that game. Canme Origin: King of Fighters 98 (1998) Comments: Has her only few moves (the evil version) from the original game, but mostly original. Theme: Theme from KOF98 Cycl Origin: King of Fighters 99 (1999) Comments: Movelist is a mishmash of his KOF appearance, Top Fighter 2000 appearance, and completely original moves. Theme: Theme from Top Fighter 2000 Ioro Origin: King of Fighters 99 (1999) Comments: Unlike Cycl and most of the roster, he is more based off of his SNES KOF appearance. Theme: Theme from KOF99 Joden Origin: Top Fighter 2000 Comments: Plays pretty much the same, except for a few custom supers. Theme: Theme from Top Fighter Ali Origin: Top Fighter 2000 Comments: Plays pretty much the same, although most of his moves have recieved buffs. Saibot Origin: Soul Falchion (2000) Comments: His sprites are from Soul Edge vs Samurai Spirits. Theme: Farmer Origin: Mortal Kombat 6: 28 Peoples Comments: His movelist is a mishmash of Rayden's original moves, some original moves, and references to other MK1 ports. Theme: Stimpy's Invention - Lawn Movelist: * Hay Heaper * Keep Away Spark * Crop Hook Supers: * Game Boy Stalker * Game Gear Blowout Aragorn Origin: Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Comments: Movelist: * Hammer Sword * Tearing Wave Supers: * Lawful Hammer * Shouldn't Have Done That Theme: Theme from LOTR =New Characters= Aqua Comments: Emaisi Comments: Totally subtle self-insertion (The name is a sounded out acronym; 'M I C'). Hidden character. Base is KOF96 Andy Bogard. Theme: Freezer stage from Stimpy's Invention Wein Comments: Bootleg-style representation of Wayne Campbell from Wayne's World. Base is KOF94 Terry Bogard. Theme: Anything from Wayne's World